


Reading Him

by krazycoocoo



Series: Fairy Tail Fanfiction [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazycoocoo/pseuds/krazycoocoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy could always read him like an open book.<br/>Gajeel x Levy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Him

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyoyo! Hey, everyone! A one-shot (maybe more) of the good old Gajeel x Levy. Enjoy!

**;~; READING HIM ;~;**

**levy x gajeel**

**:: levy::**

 

 **"Mira, have you seen Gajeel?"** Levy was rather worried for her black haired, crimson eyed friend, as she (nor anyone else in the guild) had seen him all day long. It was nearing afternoon - the sun was high in the sky - and there was no sign of the Iron Dragon Slayer. Though they didn't like to admit it, Levy also knew the rest of the guild members were also worried (to a certain degree) about him.

Now she came to think about it, Levy supposed it was something to do with the dragon slayers, as there had been no sign of either Natsu or Wendy and both Lucy and Romeo were worried about them. "Yeah, Mira-san, have you seen Natsu at all?" Lucy exclaimed, leaning over the counter.

"Or Wendy?" Romeo added, jumping up to see the white-haired wizard as she laughed slowly.

"My, my," Mirajane sighed, smiling gently at the three of them. "I'm sure they're fine. I think they might just need some space - maybe you should grant them that wish and leave them be for the day." Romeo took her words to heart and left, rather dejectedly (for today had been the day he was finally going to ask Wendy to go out with him, regardless of their age) whereas Lucy and Levy sat to talk together.

"What do you think, Lu-chan?" Levy started, breaking the silence. "Where do you think they all are?"

The golden-haired Celestial wizard sighed, eyes worried, lips thinned. "I don't know," she said quietly. "I just hope they're all okay."

"But it's definitely a dragon slayer thing, am I right?" Levy pushed. The blue-haired wizard understood that Lucy might not have wanted to talk, but she had to make sure.

"I guess..." Lucy agreed slowly. "But then, why isn't Laxus with them?"

Levy's eyes flicked up to the second level where Laxus was browsing quests for the S-Class wizards. She sighed, turning her attention back on her friend. "I don't know," Levy mumbled. "But it seems Laxus hasn't changed much."

True, the second generation Dragon Slayer had had a rather noticeable personality change since Gildarts had admitted him back into the guild (one of the two requests he had made as 5th Master), but afterwards the spiky-haired man had gone back to lounging pointlessly on the second level. Levy sincerely hoped Cana would be the one to change that but as she observed the woman (who was still just as drunk as always) she buried that hope rather deep down inside.

"Ah well," Lucy pushed her stool in and glanced in the direction of Laxus. "I wouldn't say exactly," she hesitated. "But I'm going to ask him, and then maybe Master - they might have an idea," she picked her bag up and looked back at Levy. "Goodbye, Levy!" she raised a hand in farewell.

Levy smiled back and watched as Lucy headed up to the second floor (where everyone was now allowed), her smile growing wider as Cana glanced up and stared at them with interested, slightly wary eyes. Levy watched as Lucy tapped Laxus on the back, watched as they conversed, exchanged a few smiles (at which point Cana's eyes narrowed slightly), and watched as Lucy headed down towards the Master's office.

Unsuccessful. Levy sighed, rather disappointed, and turned around, pushing her stool back in. "Are you going somewhere, Levy?" She turned around to face Mirajane and nodded, confirming the older girl's suspicions that she was, once again, going to search for Gajeel.

Levy couldn't help it; she was worried about him! He was her friend, after all. She had the right to be worried about him. All her feelings aside...it came down to a friend worrying about a friend (that she really wished was more than a friend, but that really wasn't important right now). With a dejected sigh, Levy slung her bag over her shoulder and began to head home.

However, as she was passing Magnolia's Southgate Park ( **A/N i'm not too sure about the name** ) she heard sobbing. It was quiet sobbing, but straight away Levy could recognise it. She rounded the tree in the center of the park and followed the sound, arriving at the location soon enough. "Wendy..." Levy began, recognising the fellow blue-haired Sky Dragon Slayer.

Wendy Marvell looked up, shocked that someone had found her. Levy wondered if the girl realised how loud her sobbing was in the quiet of the late afternoon. Almost everybody was still at work, and if not, heading home. Nobody had time to pass the park and stop to admire the scenery. Levy realised that Wendy might know something about where Gajeel and perhaps even Natsu had gone.

"Levy," Wendy hiccuped, drying her eyes. "Gomena, Levy," she sobbed, pushing past the older girl.

"Wait, Wendy!" Levy called, trying to race after her. But it was as if there was an invisible wall pushing the older wizard backwards and she could only watch helplessly as the Sky Dragon Slayer ran away. With a defeated groan, Levy flopped back onto the patch of green grass Wendy had been lying on previously. She stared up at the sky, rather curiously wondering what Wendy had been doing here, and no less, why she had been sobbing.

Levy sat up with a start, coming to a sudden realisation. The sky! Wendy loved the sky, and how could she not, being the Sky Dragon Slayer? She had been lying out here, staring at the sky...and sobbing. Was it this day, years and years ago, that the Dragons teaching Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy had disappeared without a word? However...with all the things that had happened during the Grand Magic Games, Levy thought they would be over it, but perhaps they really weren't.

But it made sense! Why Laxus wasn't grieving with them was because he was a second generation Dragon Slayer, and he hadn't been raised and taught the Art of Dragon Slaying by a true dragon! Of course, Levy thought, it all made perfect sense! Jumping up, fueled by her sudden knowledge boost, Levy knew where to find Gajeel.

If Wendy loved the sky and she had been laying and staring at the sky, then Gajeel would be somewhere with lots of iron. Levy walked hesitantly towards the area where the invisible wall had been before but it was still there. It was no good. With a wary look around the area, Levy headed in the opposite direction, hoping she would be able to find Gajeel before the sun set, otherwise she would be stuck out here in the dark, and this was an area she had never visited before.

A little while later, perhaps half an hour, perhaps an hour (Levy really had no idea), she came upon a scrapyard. With an exultant sigh of triumph, Levy headed up towards where she could spot Gajeel sitting and chewing on iron. He wasn't crying, she already knew that, but the look in his eyes when he turned to face her spoke more than a few tears ever could.

Gajeel's eyes were sad. Ever so sad. The downturn of his mouth was there, as it would usually be, and his face seemed no more different than usual, but Levy was used to this. She could read him like an open book, better than any other guild member could. Juvia, for all about coming from the same guild, probably couldn't have understand the absolute melancholy in Gajeel's crimson hues.

"Levy," his voice was that rough undertone that Levy absolutely loved. "What are you doing here?"

Levy placed her bag down on a piece of upturned rock and sat down on the floor, her legs crossed slightly, the wind blowing through her short blue hair. "It was today, wasn't it," she said quietly, slowly, so that he would be able to hear and understand her. "It was today that all the dragons disappeared."

"But we know where they went," Gajeel replied, his voice still just as rough. "We defeated them that day."

"And yet you still grieve," Levy pointed out, turning to face him, the rays of the late afternoon sun lighting up her gorgeous eyes. "Why?"

Gajeel shrugged. "I don't want to," he protested, voice rather indignant. "But...Metalicana was like my parent. The parent I never knew, the family I never had. To lose it all just like that...to realise the true extent that evil could reach...of course I still grieve." He paused. "How did you find me?"

There was an adoring smile on Levy's face as she studied the man she had come to like- and maybe one day, she would even love. "It was easy," she admitted, looking away. "You like iron, right? I just had to find somewhere with lots of iron."

"But how did you figure that out? Your natural genius?" Though he sounded like he would believe that Levy laughed and shook her head slightly.

"I found Wendy sobbing in the park and she was where the sky was beautiful at that time of day. I connected the dots, and then I found you!"

Gajeel observed her quietly as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the rock her bag was on. His lips twitched upwards at the corners. Levy smiled too. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked him, eyes still closed.

Gajeel's cheeks flushed a shade darker. "I-I wasn't staring at you," he stuttered, and Levy resisted the urge to coo. He had stuttered! Silence ensued, until Gajeel said softly, "I was staring because I think you're beautiful."

The line was probably the cheesiest Levy had ever heard (and she had heard a fair amount of cheesy lines) but it made her blush like a ripened tomato. She went red from head to toe. Her heart pounded in her chest. Could it be...? Did he...? Was it possible that...that he liked her? That her feelings were not, after all, one-sided?

Gajeel's lips turned upwards into a rather lopsided smirk. "Why are you blushing?" he mused. "It's not as if you've never heard that before."

"Yeah, but," Levy stammered, her pink face darkening to a rather unattractive red (though it matched Gajeel's eyes). "This is different," she hesitated. "This is you. And it's different when it's you."

"Why?" Gajeel questioned, brows furrowing, and Levy sighed inside. He was so dense to the world around him.

"I just - nevermind," she sighed. She had already given up. Opening her eyes, she faced Gajeel's rather puzzled face and smiled slightly. "It's nothing," she tried to reassure him. Truthfully, she wasn't sure if she was convincing herself more so than she was him. Because Levy still liked him, and she knew she would never stop. But maybe he would never feel the same way.

But that was okay, wasn't it? She would just have to like him in secret forever. Always admiring him from a distance, always adoring him from a distance. So close yet so far. But it was okay. She would make it be okay.

"Levy," she started. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped, blush deepening as she saw how close Gajeel sat, crouched, beside her. "Levy, tell me."

Levy smiled gently, sadly, her eyes drifting towards the distance, the beautiful hues sparkling with melancholy. "It's okay, Gajeel," she said, voice soft with the longing she hid inside of her. "It's okay."

"Levy." Gajeel's voice was a plead. She looked at him. His face was the same, the studs as intimidating as ever, but his eyes, those gorgeous eyes that Levy loved looking at, that she could get lost so easily in, they were begging her to speak of the things, the feelings, that would change both their lives. "Levy, please."

But maybe she could take the risk. Maybe she could afford to. Maybe, just maybe, those beautiful crimson hues spoke volumes Gajeel himself never could.

She closed her eyes. "I like you, Gajeel." she said, her voice gentle yet firm, a promise she was making to him and to herself right then. "I've liked you for a while," she continued. No going back now. "We were friends at first - no, not even that. But I remember I...I remember when you saved me from Laxus and I remember that look in your eyes, that promise you were making and it felt like we - oh God, I know this is stupid, but it felt like we connected. And I like you, Gajeel. I like you so, so much and maybe you don't like me back but I swear it's okay."

Levy took a deep breath. Gajeel smiled, closing his eyes as well. "I like you too, Levy," he admitted and Levy's eyes snapped open as she faced him with large eyes. "And maybe we can try this whole dating thing."

"Like Natsu and Lucy?" Levy wondered, a blush colouring her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. Gajeel liked her!

"Like the Salamander and his girlfriend." Gajeel confirmed. He got up from his seat and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Levy whispered, taking his hand. Her eyes welled up with tears - that was how joyful she felt at that moment. It seemed that, with Gajeel's confession, her world was complete. The jigsaw puzzle of her life was finally complete with the puzzle piece that was Gajeel.

And this was definitely more okay than it had been before. By so much. And Levy knew that her like now was love. Yes, it was true, and she knew it had been (though subconsciusly) for a while now.

She knew it was true. That she...

...that she loved Gajeel.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: nothing belongs to me :)  
> Alright, I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave kudos (<3) if you did and don't forget to give me your feedback? Got any suggestions for another fanfic, maybe another chapter? Leave them below and please check out my other works! Thank you for reading!  
> > krazycoocoo


End file.
